manaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond Repair
Beyond Repair, occasionally shortened to BR, is one of Mana's stories. The story focuses on a woman attempting to escape a mysterious underground science facility, uncovering the story of its downfall and meeting the various robots and androids activated. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for BR is a fractured circular shape. The symbol represents the "core" of every robot in the facility the story takes place in. Its shattered form represents the idea of broken cores, which would mean death for the robot, as robots are constantly destroyed throughout the story. Chris The Chris for BR is known as Taylor Kingsley, TK for short. The name came from a Sans-variation from the various Undertale AUs (TK being short for "Time Kid"), which Mana felt a name being shortened to the initals "TK" was cute. Unlike other humanoid Chrises, TK does not have the last name "Campbell" due to having to find a proper name to have TK be short for. TK is an energetic man who had been surviving in the facility longer than the protagonist, Erin. Similarly to Xander in Last Light, TK acts as a "goofy sidekick" whilst also still being able to contribute to the plot in more serious ways. He is brave and daring against the dangerous robots in the facilities as well as their "superior", Eris. However, TK can be very respectful towards Erin and knows instantly that she can hold her own and knows to give her personal space. TK's design had stayed relatively similar, keeping a striped shirt and goggles and switching from a jacket to a stolen lab coat. His own character concept has changed, as Mana had originally planned him to be a robot. Description Erin is a girl who accidentally falls into an underground science facility. The facility is dangerous, filled with aggressive robots and a supercomputer with a thirst for turning humans into more robots. In the midst of trying to escape, she realizes that the robots have been mistreated by the supercomputer Eris, and seeks to find a way to save them from her wrath with the help of Bluebot, an abandoned and defective android, and TK, another human who has been trying to escape the facility. List of Characters Erin Bluebot TK Eris Trivia * For the longest time, BR was referred to as "Robot Dangan Ronpa". * Eris is named after the Greek Goddess of Chaos. When Erin's name had been chosen, Mana picked a god of chaos to represent Eris' chaotic nature against her robots as well as parallel Erin and Eris as opposites. * BR is heavily based on the Portal video game series. ** Erin worked as a bagel delivery girl prior to falling into the facility. This is a reference to a Portal 2 fanfic. ** The title "Beyond Repair" comes from a Portal fan song, the Pit Song by Harry101UK. * The concept of BR started with the idea of a girl with a white bob-cut wearing a torn brown dress facing off against a godly AI robot supercomputer. ** Originally, Erin in her "white haired" phase was going to be kept vague whether or not she was also a robot or not. However, this was changed later to fit the plot better since Erin being a robot as well could have messed with the story's overall theme. * Bluebot is mildly based off of an unused DOTS:DD concept of a robot named Cyanbot. * Erin has been described as the "most average looking girl" in terms of body type. ** For reference, Ruby from DOTS:DD has been described as skinny and athletic but flastchested, Ruri has been described as chubbily cute but busty, and Evangeline from Last Light has been described as curvy.